Vocaloids at Hogwarts!
by Oderin-Kuro
Summary: Kaito and his friends go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry after finding out they are witches and wizards! Harry is interested in this group of singers, while Rin and Len quickly befriend the Weasley Twins. This is going to be one interesting year at Hogwarts! No pairings yet, at least!


Odi: Yo peoples! Welcome to my first Vocaloid and Harry Potter crossover!

Kaito: Who are these people, Meiko-nee-chan?

Meiko: I don't know, but they have magic so maybe they can make Sake magically appear.

Kaito: What about Ice Cream?

Meiko: No one cares about Ice Cream, BaKaito.

Miku: Leeks!

Len: No! Bananas!

Rin: Oranges!

Dumbledore: Magic doesn't work like that. I would have to summon those items from other places.

Kaito: magic is so boring…

Harry: Not when you get chased by crazy madmen.

Kaito: Fangirls and fanboys are worse.

Meiko: I agree.

Miku: They are terrifying!

Kaito: I'm only seventeen, and a couple tried to rape me before.

Ron: How'd you escape, mate?

Kaito: The others saw and rescued me!

Rin: I hate when they try to do that to Kaito-nii, Gakupo-nii, Meiko-nee, and the others.

Len: I agree.

Odi: Anyway, I do NOT own VOCALOID or Harry Potter! If I owned VOCALOID it would already be an anime. If I owned Harry Potter, Timcanpy from D. Gray-Man and the golden snitch would be friends, somehow.

Most of the others: Enjoy!

OnO

**Kaito's P.O.V**

It was our first day at some school called Hogwarts, or something similar to that. It could have been called Swineboils, or Pigpimples for all I knew. Somehow we had received some letter saying that ALL of us Vocaloids were witches and wizards. We doubted it at first, like any sane human or android, but then we remembered strange occurrences… Like the time Akaito-nii somehow set the house on fire without anything flammable, or how Gakupo-nii caused the tuna Luka-nee was about to hit with to go flying, without touching it. Dumbledore-sensei, or whatever his name was, said some of our power lay in our voices. Whatever that meant.

Anyway we were at some train station called King's Cross looking for a platform 9 and ¾. Like such a platform could exist. A few people stared at our strange hair colors, or seemed to realize we were celebrities. Since a few girls and boys ran up to us begging us for autographs. It happens all the time. "Oh my god! You're Kaito Shion, aren't you?!" A girl shrieked in my ear when she got a good look at me. I flinched at the volume of her voice, but put on a kind smile. "Yes, I am, Miss. It's nice to meet you." I said politely. "Wow! Can I have an autograph, I'm your biggest fan?!" She exclaimed happily.

Being the nice person I am, I gave it to her, before continuing my hunt. We were about to ask one of the conductors, when we heard a red haired woman call, "Platform 9 and ¾ this way!" We all felt relief, and walked over to her. "Excuse me, mam, but could you please tell us how to get onto the platform?" I asked politely, with one of my normal smiles. I noticed she had a lot of children with her. Most of them had red hair, but there was also a boy with black hair, green eyes and lightning bolt shaped scar, as well as a brown haired girl with brown eyes. "Look at that guys hair… It's blue!" A tall, lanky red haired boy said in shock.

"Ron! That is rude!" The brown haired girl reproached him. "Yeah, Ron, that was very rude." Two red haired twins said together in a teasing, light-hearted manner. "I think we found someone we like already." I heard Rin whisper to her twin brother Len. "Yeah! I think we will have a lot of fun pulling pranks with their help!" Len agreed calmly. "Did someone say pranks?! We are Fred and George Weasley! We are the masterminds of many pranks!" The twin red heads said happily. "Rin and Len Kagamine! Let's have a lot of fun this year!" Rin and Len said cheerfully. I smiled glad that those two were already making friends.

"Ok, you have to walk through that partition! Quickly, but try not to attract attention!" The red haired woman said kindly, "The others can give you an example first." "Thank you mam! We are really new to this! I'm Kaito Shion, by the way. We are generally used to singing, riding in cars, airplanes, and trains, not this." I chuckled. "Nice to meet you, Kaito. I am Molly Weasley." The woman said kindly "You are a singer? What band do you sing for?" The brown haired girl asked in curiosity. "I am a member of VOCALOID. The others with me are too." I answered politely.

"Vocaloid? What is that?" Ron asked in confusion. "It is a band, like my brother said. A Japanese band that is popular in many other countries." Akaito said coolly. "Oh! We should introduce ourselves! I'm Hermione Granger!" The brown haired girl said politely. "Ronald Weasley, but just call me Ron." The boy, Ron said. "Harry Potter." The black haired boy stated and acted as if we should act shocked and look at his scar. "Ginny Weasley." The red haired girl said shyly. "Percy Weasley. Nice to meet you!" The oldest red head stated.

"I'm Miku Hatsune." Miku said gently. "Kamui Gakupo. Just call me Gakupo." Gakupo sighed. "Meiko Sakine. Where's the alcohol in this place?!" Meiko grumbled. "Akaito Shion." Akaito muttered. "Taito Shion." Taito said coldly. "Kaiko Shion, nice to meet you!" Kaiko said happily. "Zeito Shion. Don't mess with my family and you will be fine." Zeito grunted threateningly. "Kageito Shion." Kageito said simply. "Nigaito Shion!" Nigaito said cheerily. "And I'm Kikaito! The others can introduce themselves when we get on the train!" Kikaito reminded us gently.

"Man! And I thought I had a lot of siblings…" Ron mumbled in awe. "Yeah… Your parents were busy!" Fred and George whistled. "Uh… I guess…" I mumbled in embarrassment. "Well! We need to hurry or you will miss the train!" Mrs. Weasley quickly interrupted us. "Y-yeah!" I said nervously. I watched as one-by-one the others walker through a brick pillar. I went next to see if it was safe. I passed through with no trouble, or pain, and saw the others waiting for us. Miku quickly joined me, and before long we were on the platform, staring in awe at the red and gold train, as well as the other students, their supplies, and pets.

"Well, we need to load all of our stuff on the train, and find compartments." Hermione said softly. I smiled and said, "This is going to be an interesting year."

OnO

We were quickly situated on the train. Not to our surprise, we found that some of our fellow students were VOCALOID fans. We were nearly mobbed when people realized who we are. I still nearly laughed every time I remembered Harry's face as a Ravenclaw girl by the name of Cho Chang asked for all of our autographs. His mouth had fallen open in shock, and his eyes were the size of dinner plates. Ron had looked shocked and annoyed by all the attention we received. Hermione finally seemed to realize exactly what we meant, and realized she too had listened to, and enjoyed our music when girls shouted some the names of some of their favorite songs.

"Alice of Human Sacrifice was one of your guy's best!" "No Kaito's Cantarella was! " "No it was Kaito's, Gakupo's, and Len's The Lost/Immoral Memory!" Shouts were heard. "I loved Kaito ga Uninstall!" Another girl shouted. "I really liked Cendrillon." Another said. "Kagome, Kagome was so creepy, but catchy!" Yet another cried. "So was Conchita!" Another added. "What the bloody hell? What is with the weird titles, and what are they talking about?" Ron grumbled. "Those are all names to some of our different songs." I gently explained. "Okay…" Ron grunted.

"Hey, if you guys are so good, you should put on a performance at school!" The Weasley twins simultaneously called with twin mischievous grins on their faces. "If you can get the permission, I'm sure we will." I said with a kind smile. "Can we, Nii-san?! What should we sing?" Rin said happily. "Hmm… Well, Miku and I can sing Cantarella, then Meiko, Miku, You two, and I can do Alice of Human Sacrifice. After that Gakupo, Len, and myself will sing The Lost/Immoral Memory. Then to finish up, Luka and Miku can sing Kagome, Kagome." I said thoughtfully. "That sounds like a plan to me. " Akaito said in a bored tone.

"I have no complaints." The others agreed. "Okay, then we have our songs planned out." I said with a smile. "Yep!" The others said happily. "I wonder how they will sound…" Ron said in mild curiosity. "Same here." Harry agreed. "They'll be great." Hermione reassured them. "How do you know that?" Ron muttered. "I have heard their music before, Ron. Just keep in mind the singing won't be in English, but Japanese." Hermione warned her friends calmly. "Bloody hell! I don't understand Japanese!" Ron grumbled.

"That is why they have a spell to put things into subtitles. Dumbledore will have the spell up, so there will be English subtitles." Hermione sighed. "We should probably practice, Kaito-nii-san!" Miku said enthusiastically. "I guess… But maybe we shouldn't spoil the surprise." I said with a light laugh. "I like how he is thinking." Meiko said with a smirk. "Yeah, let's not spoil it for them." Gakupo said calmly, a small smile coming onto his face. "Good idea! That way it can be 1,ooo times better!" Rin and Len said happily. "Alright." Miku laughed.

"Are you sure, Professor Dumbledore will allow you to perform?" Hermione asked curiously. "Yeah. I remembered that he actually asked if some of us could perform in our letters." I chuckled softly, my eyes softening, as we headed to our destination. "Okay, then…" Hermione sighed. "Dumbledore even knew you guys were singers?!" Ron said in surprise. "Yes, it would appear that he did." I said kindly. "Weird." Ron muttered. "Not really. We have fans all over the world." Miku answered cutely. "That we do. We can never seem to escape them." I sighed a bit tiredly. "But, it was our dream to become great singers, and we have accomplished that." Meiko said proudly.

"That we did." I said with a smile. "So, you enjoy the attention." Ron grumbled. "No, we do not. Though all of us were either abandoned, our parents died, or taken away from our parents, thus we have never known the love of a mother, or father, Akaito and my siblings had my parents for a while, but I never experienced their care, warmth, or love." I said softly. "Oh… I'm sorry for bringing up bad memories, and feelings." Ron muttered. "That's okay, you couldn't have known." I chuckled tonelessly. "So now you understand a little more about those of us in VOCALOID. We all have our sad pasts, and ups and downs." Miku said with a small laugh.

"For instance, at first Kaito was announced a commercial failure, because he didn't sell enough Cd's. He was the first and only one of us who was ever announced as a failure." Meiko poured out without much thought. "What?! Kaito-nii was announced a failure?! How?!" The others shouted and Kaito flinched, his face becoming sad and pale. "It was a long time ago, he became popular later. It was just because he only sold half the amount of Cd's that in those days were needed to be a success." Meiko sighed.

"Few people knew of VOCALOID, and male VOCALOIDS weren't very popular, although I was the first." I sighed. "Kaito-nii…" Miku whispered. "I was so upset, and depressed when it happened, that I nearly gave up, or practiced so hard I would lose my voice, and my fingers would bleed." I stated softly. "I had to stop the Idiot from overdoing it." Meiko grunted. "Yeah, and Meiko-san had promised never to tell you guys unless it was necessary, because I didn't want any pity." I sighed. "He also had the threat of being Uninstalled held over his head, daily." Meiko muttered, and I flinched.

"That's terrible…" Rin whispered tearfully. "That is why I am glad I can support you guys in any way I can, I don't want anyone else having to deal with that kind of thing." I said honestly. "So that's what happened to the first VOCALOIDS to have a human form…" Gakupo mumbled thoughtfully. "Yeah. Meiko-san and I have been through a lot together, thus why we are, and aren't so close." I answered softly. "That, and BaKaito is too nice, a weakling, and a pushover." Meiko grunted teasingly.

"And Meiko-san is an alcoholic, who can be mean, abusive, and cruel." I said with a small smile. "I know you love me, though BaKaito." Meiko teased back. "Only as an older sister." I laughed. "Yeah, Little Brother, after all if you thought I could EVER love you as more than that, you are dreaming." Meiko cackled. "That is the same for me with you." I snorted. "Ah, BaKaito whatever happened to the shy, kind gentleman?" Meiko teased. "Nothing Meiko-san, you are just too full of yourself." I retorted serenely. "I am not! You are!" Meiko gasped. "I'm sorry to tell you, but you are full of yourself." I chuckled. "Whatever BaKaito." Meiko grumbled.

"So what is Hogwarts like?" I asked politely. "Well, it is in a castle, there are ghosts that roam the halls, as well as magical creatures in the woods, secret passages, moving staircases, trick steps, a huge great hall, and a lot more." Harry said thoughtfully. "I see… So be prepared for surprises, and nasty shocks." I sighed. "Yeah, also beware of Professor Snape, he hates me, favorites his own House, and seems to dislike celebrities." Harry sighed. "We'll have to keep that in mind, and stay on his good side. What class does he teach?" I said in curiosity. "Potions, which isn't much different from cooking." Hermione said kindly.

"Then some of us should be good at it." I said with a smile. Akaito groaned thinking that his terrible cooking skills had come back to haunt him. "This should be fun then!" Nigaito said happily. "Yeah!" Kikaito agreed softly. "Well, I hope we just get there soon." Gakupo grumbled. "Yeah! Then we can cause some chaos!" The twins said happily. "Fine, but keep it down, and restrain yourselves." I sighed. "Restrain themselves? Why?" Fred and George asked.

"If they didn't the whole school would be destroyed, stuff on fire, a road roller would be crushing people, messes of various types everywhere, video games in every available spot, and just general mayhem, that I think you two would get a run for your money, but wouldn't be able to enjoy." I answered tiredly. "Kaito-nii has had to clean up after the twins a lot, and get them out of trouble." Miku admitted. "That isn't even the beginning I have dealt with from the twins' pranks." I sighed.

"Wow… I think we found our best buds for life, and role models!" Fred called joyously. "I agree with you on that, Fred!" George chorused. I groaned quietly, imagining the messes I would have to clean up and smooth over. "Teach us some of your secrets." Fred and George said to Rin and Len. "Okay. First lesson is how to hotwire a vehicle." The two blonds said deviously. "Hotwiring vehicles! A wonderful skill indeed! We should have learned that a long time!" George grinned evilly. "I agree, George. We know how to pick locks, but not hotwire a vehicle." Fred added.

"What have I gotten into? What have I done wrong?" I wondered loudly, as I stared at the ceiling of the train compartment. "Who knows, Mate, but it won't be good." Ron sighed. "This is definitely going to be an interesting year." Harry agreed.

Ono

We had finally arrived at Hogwarts, and all of us were eager. I could see Rin and Len nearly bouncing up and down with excitement. _'I wonder what Houses we'll be in…' _I thought with mild curiosity. I could tell there were four Houses: Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. Which made me curious as to which one we would be sorted into. "Kamui Gakupo, please come forth." Professor McGonagall called. I watched my purple haired friend calmly walk up to the front of the hall. The hat was sat on his head and it seemed to think for a few seconds before calling out, "RAVENCLAW!" There was a smattering of applause for him and I smiled.

"Miku Hatsune." The witch read again. My teal haired friend nervously walked to the front and sat on the stool. The hat barely touched her head when it called, "HUFFLEPUFF!" I smiled at my nervous friend, as she joined a table sitting under a banner that bore a badger, and they also gave her applause. "Len Kagamine." She called. The male twin walked up there calmly. "RAVENCLAW!" was called out again, and then it was Rin's turn. She was sorted into Gryffindor, but didn't seem to mind. "Luka Megurine." McGonagall called loudly. Luka became another Hufflepuff.

"Meiko Sakine!" The hat sat on her head a little bit and thought. "Slytherin." It finally said. I wasn't too shocked, and none of the others were either. "Akaito Shion." McGonagall groaned at all the Shions. "Ravenclaw." The hat said calmly. "Kageito Shion." "Hufflepuff." "Kaiko Shion." "Gryffindor." "Kaito Shion." It was finally my turn, and I felt nervous as hell, but walked forward calmly. _"Another Shion, eh? There seem to be a lot of you. You are brave, a member of VOCALOID, kind, loyal, compassionate, thoughtful, and willing to stand up for what you believe in. Quite admirable traits… Better be… _GRYFFINDOR!" The hat said.

Before long the rest of us were sorted, and we all sat at different tables to eat the feast in front of us. I smiled when I saw all the Ice Cream; and I saw the others had found the objects of their obsessions on the table too. I ate until I could eat no more, and when everyone finished, Professor Dumbledore stood up to make a speech. It was finally time for our performance.

OnO

Odi: That's it!

Kaito: Did we do good in our performance though?

Meiko: Why am I in Slytherin?

Odi: Cause you are Slytherin material.

Miku: I'm glad I am a Hufflepuff, they seem so nice.

Gakupo: I am glad to be a Ravenclaw. Someone knows I'm not an idiot.

Odi: Yeah, yeah.

Miku: Anyway, please review! We appreciate reviews as they help to tell us what we did good or bad!

Odi: I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
